


I'm still in love with him

by Yaiza_trashmouth14



Series: One shots- Reddie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie's pov, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, This is a little bit sad, but they didn't know, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaiza_trashmouth14/pseuds/Yaiza_trashmouth14
Summary: Told from Eddie's point of view
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: One shots- Reddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050554
Kudos: 3





	I'm still in love with him

I saw it, like almost every day we all went out together. I just looked at him, he was the complete opposite of me. He always tried to liven up the afternoons by doing one of his voice imitations, although no one wanted to admit it they were quite funny. Some of his jokes were a bit offensive and questionable in some respects, but he didn't care, he had absolutely nothing in control when it came to speaking. Sometimes he could be a bit annoying, so we would get angry with him and he would go to his house, I would accompany him so that 'he was not alone', I think he never realized that that was an excuse to spend more time with him

I still remember that night when we all met again, it had been a long time since the last time, he was still the same. With his jokes he made dinner more enjoyable, which we all appreciated, since we did not know what to talk about, we seemed complete strangers. He also told us that he was a comedian. We were not surprised, after all he had already pointed to that since he was little. I was always more sarcastic, he didn't understand that very well, he preferred the most basic or absurd jokes.

I miss him more every day, if only I were here so I could tell him that even though I sometimes complained about him I didn't mean it, that when I told him it wasn't really fun and when I got home I would think of any of the things he had said to me that afternoon and I started to laugh like a fool, that his 'witty' jokes, as he himself said, were not as tiresome or heavy as I said they were. If only she could have told him how much she loved him before it was too late.


End file.
